Under wraps
by Flowergirl789
Summary: The SBPD has been stuck on a case for too long. So when Shawn and Gus go in to the station they find the one and only Aaron Hotchner. Shawn is hiding something that much is clear from the way he acts around the agents and the strangest part is Shawn seems to know them. Rating not because of cussing (I don't think there is any) but because I'm paranoid. 1st fan fic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shawn and Gus walked into the station and were immediately approached by Buzz. "Hey guys! Chief wants you in her office." He walked away carrying his small pile of case  
"Thanks Buzz" Shawn said walking toward the chief's door flanked by Gus. Shawn stopped short when he saw a man standing in the chief's office. He was tall and was wearing a black suit. He had his back to the door so you could only see his dark hair. Shawn backed up slowly from the door looking like he'd been slapped in the face.  
"Shawn what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gus was starting to get worried about his friend, which wasn't hard considering how much trouble he got into on a weekly basis.  
"Uh...um...just..just give me a minute." Shawn quickly turned almost slamming into Juliet. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"  
"It's fine Shawn." the detective replied picking up the parades she had dropped out of surprise.  
"Hey Jules?"  
"Yeah Shawn?"  
"Who's the guy standing in the the office? And why is he here?" Juliet turned her attention to the chief's office and look at the man.  
"Oh right you weren't informed yet.."  
"Informed about what Jules?" Shawn cut her off.  
"That's SSA Aaron Hotchner. He's from the FBI BAU."  
"BAU.." Shawn repeated in a glossy tone.  
"Yes Spencer, the BAU. The behavioral analysis unit." Lassiter said with an annoyed tone that had a slight hint of happiness on the count that Shawn had not made a witty comment on what BAU stood for. "They're an extremely well organized team that's here to help with the case we've been stuck on for the last week. And many once we finish with this case they can tell us what's wrong with you." Lassiter realized that Shawn had not said a word, which both scared, worried, and delighted him. "Spencer are you alright? I mean really no witty banter?" Looking at Shawn who seemed to be getting paler with every passing second.  
"Not now Lassie-face." Shawn said almost robotically, "Um...is there more of them coming?  
"Of course there are more people coming! I said they were a team."  
"We'll do you know the names of said people?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact I have a list of them right here." Lassiter gave Shawn the sheet of paper with a smug look enjoying the almost scarred look on his face.  
Shawn took the paper and looked at the list of agents

SSA Aaron Hotchner  
SSA Derek Morgan  
SSA Emily Prentiss  
SSA Jennifer Jerou  
SSA Dr. Spencer Reid  
SSA David Rossy

"Uh Gus"  
"Yeah Shawn?"  
"Listen I gotta bolt right now. Take notes for me." Shawn patted Gus on the smolder and walked away in a hurry."  
"Wait Shawn!" Gus called after him, "the chief want both of us in there!" But Shawn was already out the door.  
"Guster what's wrong with Spencer? He's acting jumpy and suspicious, at least more so than usual."  
"Yeah," Juliet replied with genuine concern, "I've never seen him this startled before. It's kind of alarming."  
"I don't know, but the guy in there, the FBI guy, he seemed to really freak Shawn out."  
"We'll there's no point in standing here." Lassiter said after a few awkward moments of science. Both detectives along with Gus walked into chief Vick's office where the chief had just finished briefing special agent Hotchner on the case.

A/N: I know this is short and please don't be too harsh this is my first fan fic! I'll try to update soon!

-rainshine777


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Nice of you all to finally join us," Karen remarked as Gus closed the door behind him, "and Mr. Guster, where is Mr. Spencer?" She asked when she noticed the lack of witty comments from the moment the door was opened.  
"We'll he was here but he left." Gus replied sheepishly to the chief.  
"And where did he go, may I ask?"  
"You're guess is as good as mine. He left in a hurry though."  
"Ok well we don't have time for this now, so you'll have to fill him in later. Um detectives this is special agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI behavioral analysis unit. Agent these are head detective Carlton Lassiter and his partner junior detective Juilet O'Hera." She motioned to the detectives and then to Gus, "and this is Mr. Burton Guster. He's a consultant on this case. His partner, Mr. Shawn Spencer who is not here right now, is a psychic and they have a private detective agency which we hire regularly as consults on cases."  
"Did you say 'Shawn Spencer' was a psychic?" Hotchner gave a questioning look to the chief.  
"Yes, and I am aware that many would question the department use of such resources, but he has a good track record although his methods are a bit unorthodox."  
"No it's not that it's...the name is...familiar" Hotch finished slowly  
Lassiter groaned. "Oh great what did Spencer do this time?"  
"Not in that way detective. I mean we used to have a agent on the team by the that name. He was one of the best analysts the agency has seen." Hotch stated to four people who carried from amused to down-right shocked. Lassiter was the first to speak up.  
"You're telling me that Spencer, who is the most immature annoying nuisance in department history is a highly skilled, highly trained federal agent. Sir you sure know how to tell a joke!" Lassiter smiled at the agent.  
"Shawn's a profiler?" Juliet said confused  
"We'll it would account for some of his findings during cases..." The chief added  
"Hey his 'findings' come from the fact that he's a psychic." Gus said trying desperately to keep Shawn's cover and wishing that Shawn was here himself to defend his 'gift'. Although when he thought about it Shawn being a profiler made sense in a way. He was always coming up with seemingly outlandish theories based on little evidence. That plus what his dad had put him through as a kid wold make him to be a great behavioral analyst. "And I think I would know if my best friend was a federal agent."  
"I'm sure that it can not be the same person however." Hotchner said which made everyone stop and turn to him.  
"And how are you so sure?" Lassiter questioned  
Hotchner sighed closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking again," I'm sure it can't be him because our Shawn Spencer died in the line of duty 5 years ago." More shocked faces.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I...I had no idea...I wouldn't have brought it up." Juliet said upset with herself for making him listen to them bicker.  
"It's fine now we should get back to business."  
"Right," the chief agreed, "now agent Hotchner's team will be meeting us at the last crime scene, so lets get a move on. And Guster make sure to bring Mr. Spencer with you this time. We need all hands on deck meaning that Psych is in on this too, and I'm pretty sure that Psych without its psychic is useless. Now lets go."

A/N: thx to theses that reviewed! :) I'm sorry if anyone is OOC! Please review! I won't get any better at writing these if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all left the office and headed to the cars. Gus slid into the driver's seat of his blue Echo, which Shawn had dubbed the blueberry, and looked in the rear view mirror only to be startled to near death when he saw Shawn in the back just sitting there drinking a pineapple smoothie.

"Hey Gus so what's the case?" Shawn was acting nonchalant

"Well, if you had come into the meeting yourself you'd know that already" Gus retorted.

"Well sorry! I had very important matters to attend to."

"Like what buying a smoothie for yourself?"

"No! I bought one for you too." Shawn gave him the smoothie which Gus took and rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine the whole BAU team is meeting at the last crime scene. You know the house where that family was killed?"

"Sweet lets drive." Gus was already en route and they were about fifteen minutes from the scene when Gus got up the nerve and turned to Shawn in the back seat.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"You mind if I ask you a question?"

"I'm pretty sure that was a question but I might answer another. Shoot."

"What happened back at the station?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you come into the meeting?"

"..."

"Shawn?"

"I...it's...I'd rather not. Ok Gus. You can respect that right? You understand?"

Gus didn't understand but he wasn't going to pry into what was obviously an sensitive topic. "Ok Shawn I understand."

"Cool." They rode in silence the rest of the way to the crime scene. When they got there the FBI agents and were grouped in a circle on the lawn with chief Vick, Lassiter and Juliet. Gus got out of the car and looked back a t Shawn who was losing the color in his face again.

"Shawn are you sure that you're ok? You're not sick or anything right?" Gus was really worried about Shawn. He had never seen him like this. Even during the YinYang murders where the killers had personal things against him.

"I'm fine Gus." Shawn said distantly even though he wasn't and was obviously wasn't doing a bad job of hiding it. And if Gus could pick it up, the BAU agents would tear him to shreds. He still couldn't believe they were here though. They walked over to the group where the chief descended on him immediately.

"Mr. Spencer thank you for joining us finally. And may I ask where you were?" The agents were all staring at him like he was a ghost.

"Well chief my father being who he is, and considering our relationship, he called me and told me I was late to do something for him which I never told him I'd do. And we'll after turning him down so many times I thought it might be god to actually go down there for once. Considering I've been blowing him off for five years now since I came here." Shawn was still shaken by the BAU being there but was speaking more confidently again. Behind him Gus started to sniffle like he was stifling a cry. Shawn turned to find that he was right and Gus was on the verge of tears. "Gus what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Shawn you know I'm a sympathetic crier."

"No one's crying Gus"

"They're crying on the inside Shawn." The agents were taken aback. How had he picked up on that?

"Cry later we should get to it" Shawn turned toward the house and grabbed Gus not even waiting for Juliet and Lassiter.

"I'm sorry," Vick turned to the agents, "he can be a little...eccentric." 'And I'm going to kill him if he doesn't cooperate with these agents' Karen thought as she walked into crime scene leaving the agents

A/N: thank you for reading this means so much that people actually think this is good enough to read it! i won't hound for reviews but I will ask at the end of each chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The agents stood and stared dumbstruck at the man who approached them. His features the same as the agent they had lost five years ago. The same as the loyal friend they all still missed. He came over and was instantly attacked by the chief on why he hadn't showed up for a meeting. He was lying. That much was clear to the agents. Not about his relationship problems with his father, that much was true, but he was lying about what he was doing when he should have been with the chief. Then his friend started crying, claiming to be crying because he could fell someone else's internal crying. That had shocked them even more. Once Shawn left and so had the chief and the detectives, the agent broke into a frenzy.

"Oh god please tell me you guys saw what I saw." Morgan said wide eyed

"Was that...but I thought he..." Reid stuttered

"Aaron are you going to say anything?" Rossy said looking at his boss who didn't seem as stricken as the rest of the team. The rest of the team looked at him expectantly.

"Everyone listen five years ago I was given a decision. And Shawn's safety was priority." Hotch began but was cut off by Morgan.

"Really! The same crap you pulled with Emily! Are we going to have to dig deep every time one of our own is pronounced dead?" Morgan said as loud as he could without alerting anyone outside the circle.

"Morgan's got a point Hotch." Emily interjected "I mean it was enough that you did that to them with me for the time period you did, but we've all thought Shawn was dead for five years now while he's been happily living in Santa Barbara. As a psychic of all things!"

"I didn't expect him to be here" Hotch said before the could attack him again.

"What do you mean by that?" J.J. asked trying to cover for herself. In truth she had been in on faking his death the same way she had been in on Emily's, but she couldn't deal with everyone bing mad at her again. Spencer had only just forgiven her. It was easiest to pretend be in their place with them and Hotch would understand.

"I mean when he was released from the hospital I arranged for him to be in Illinois. He couldn't have gone over seas like Prentiss did due to the fact that he can't speak any other language. I don't know how he managed to move with out somebody notifying me." Hotch realized what JJ was doing. She had dealt with everyone else hurt feeling the last time but this would be too much for her. Reid stayed silent. Shawn had been his most trusted confidant and best friend out of anyone one the team. Mostly because he had been the only one on the team beside hime self with an eidetic memory and abnormally high intelligence. Of corse Shawn still had an easier time around people and in social situations than spencer did but Shawn had been able to keep up with his fast paced intellect. Now he was being told that Shawn had been living here for the past 5 years they thought he was dead.. "We'll finish the conversation later though." Aaron told them with a tone of finality. "We're here to solve a case and we can't let on that we know Shawn because that would compromise his safety. If he's using this psychic gig as a cover then just play along ok, but act convincing. He does know all of you and knows how you'd react to any other psychic if this was any other case."

"But this is not any other case and this is not any other psychic." Morgan stated, "this is Shawn."

Aaron sighed. "I know but we can't compromise his safety for our own selfish reasons ok? Now let's get in there." Arron walked away before he could be questioned again. Knowing that his agents were staring at him as he went.

Reid got up the nerve to speak. "He said he'd been here for 5 years. That would put him here since he..." He didn't have to finish the sentence. They all knew what he meant.

"I don't get that part either." Emily said. "Especially at the beginning of witness protection people should have been watching him. How could he have moved?"

"Team get in here." Hotch called from the door. They looked at each other then walked toward the porch.

A/N: sorry for any delay! Writing as fast as possible! sort sorry if this isn't going the way you thought... If you have any ideas put it in your review for pm me. For the most part i know where I'm takin the story but I might use ideas. This for reading! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shawn was inside the crime scene. Nothing had been moved since their last visit on the day the 911 call had been made. The image of the dead family still fresh in his mind as it wold stay forever thanks to his eidetic memory. The mother dead on the kitchen floor, breakfast burning up on the stove, the father at the table, the paper covered in blood, and the saddest of all the children. There had been three of them. The oldest an eight year old girl, found in the bathroom with the sink running. She had been brushing her teeth. The middle child a six year old girl found in her bed. And the baby had been a year and a half year old baby boy. He'd been found in his crib. From just walking in he could tell it had been the work of a group. To be able to kill them all without hearing the shots and running to each others aid, there had to have been multiple killers. The family had trusted them. That much was evident by the lack of forced entry. He walked around the crime scene a few times and turned to Gus "I'm not seeing anything that's different from the first time." Just then chief Vick, who'd been in another room showing the agents around, walked in along with Lassiter, Jules, the BAU agents. Shawn could tell they were still staring at him. 'They probably know by now anyway' he thought and he walked across the room to meet them. "Sorry for earlier," Shawn started, " my name is Shawn Spencer head psychic for the SBPD." Then he motioned to Gus across the room, "and that is my partner Burton Guster, he prefers Gus and I prefer to be called Shawn. Plus I think calling me by my last name would mess things up what with the Dr. Spencer Reid thing." The agents looked at him. They had been told to play along and so they did.

"And how did you know my name?" Reid asked him despite he knew exactly how he really knew.

"Um hello? Psychic here! Plus all your names were on the sheet Lassiter gave me earlier. Speaking of which I never it gave back." Shawn reach into his back pocket and took out a folded paper and handed it to Lassiter. "There you go Lassie-pants al have to do is flatten it out again and then bam good as new." Lassiter took the sheet of paper from Shawn with an annoyed twitch.

"Spencer if you're done wasting everyone's time lets get to work now ok?" Lassiter's condescending tone made Reid flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Shawn.

"you see Lassie it would be much better if until they leave" he said motioning to the agents, "you call me Shawn ok? Cool."

Lassiter was annoyed but complied. "Alright Shawn," he Said emphasizing the name, "you like running your mouth and hearing yourself talk then tell them what the great 'sprits' have told you."

"I will Lassie. Thank you," Shawn took that as an opening much to the head detective's annoyance. Shawn then turned to the agents. "From this crime scene as well as the two previous ones I've divined that it was most likely a group that was responsible and that they family knew or trusted them. "

The agents payed attention the Shawn. But as they listened they analyzed . When they heard Shawn say that he 'divined' the multiple unsub theory and the theory of trust, they knew where he had gotten the ideas from, his head not mysterious forces. However they didn't say anything and just simply nodded along. Rossy was the first to respond. "Thank you psychic, but anyone with any toe of training could have inferred that just by walking around."

"Hey," Shawn put his hands up defensively, "I have no power over what the spirits give to me. I am merely a vent through which they speak. And before we continue, I know your names but not your faces so it would help if I could get some introductions." The agents looked to Hotch who gave a almost imperceptible nod, as if they were asking for his permission.

Emily was the first to speak, "I'm agent Emily Prentiss,'" she felt weird introducing herself to someone she had known and worked with for so many years.

"I'm agent Derek Morgan"

"Agent David Rossy"

"As I said before I'm Dr. Spencer Reid"

"Agent Jenifer Jerou, please call me JJ." They all turned to Aaron expectantly.

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner. Now that we've put formalities behind us lets get to work." They all nodded.

"What would you like us to do exactly?" Karen looked the Hotch

"I think it best if we all split up and go the separate crime scenes. There are three of them right?"

"Yes I think that would be prudent" Karen said

Hotch started to assign teams, "Morgan, you Prentiss and will remain here. JJ, myself and the detectives will got to the first scene. And Reid, you and Rossy will take the second scene."

A/N: thx for reading sorry for slow update! :(

I'll be able to pick up the pace after finals are over in two to three weeks! That doesn't means I won't post for that long it just means it might take a bit lonthan an if I wasn't cramming! R&R please! :)

- rainshine777


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once everyone had gotten into their cars and started toward their respective sites Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other. "I can't believe it." Emily was still in shock, "he's not only alive but a psychic of all things!"

"I know," Morgan was still looking in the direction the small blue car had driven of in, "it seems so unreal."

Emily sighed, "Well come on we have work to do."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Morgan slowly turned and walked back toward the house after Prentiss.

JJ turned to Hotch as they rode toward the scene "I thought you said he was in Illinois?"

"As far as I knew he was," Hotch was still perplexed on how Shawn could have moved so far without raising any flags or how he could be working with the SBPD they had to have run a background check on him for sure but they didn't seem to know about their so called psychic's past. "I'll make some calls later to sort this all out."

"I don't get why he's wasting his talent as a psychic." JJ had admired Shawn for his skills. He had been one of the best profilers on the team in years. Then there was that case where the killer had seemed to target the team. They had all been hurt but Shawn had taken the brunt of the attacks. Hotch had thought it best if they put Shawn into hiding, say that he died in surgery. It wouldn't have been to far fetched considering the amount and severity of his injuries. They had set him up in Illinois because they couldn't send him over seas. Shawn finished his recovery in his new town under the name of Justin Porter. He was supposed to round the clock undercover surveillance, meaning plain clothes cops watching him with out his knowledge. How they lost him JJ had no idea.

"If it's how he copes then its fine. He most likely wanted an outlet and saying he was psychic was the best way to use his skills with out raising alarm." Hotch reasoned.

"Yes but why go back to using his real name? From what I understand Shawn's a well known person here. Wouldn't using his real name put him at risk? And why would he move back to his original home where there are people who know his real name?" None of Shawn's decisions made sense to JJ.

"You're right using his real name is a danger but if he decided to live here where people know him he couldn't use an alias. As to why he came back in the first place I have no idea."

"Are we going to tell Garcia? I mean she find out eventually."

"Not for now but later maybe."

"Chief?" Juliet was sitting in the back of Lassiter's car. She was thinking about the way everyone had been acting. Especially Shawn who seemed to be nervous around the FBI agents

"Yes O'Hera?"

"Did Shawn seem a little odd to you? Like more so than usual?" Karen pondered this for a moment before giving her answer

"Yes, like he was surprised or scared of the agents."

"I say it's because he knows that the BAU will figure out his little charade and shut him down."

"Carlton, do you have to? Shawn's good at what he does and he does help a lot on cases." Juliet felt that she had to defend Shawn since he was here to do so him self.

"Whatever, I'm just saying, if anyone can figure out how he does the things he does they will. Now can we please ride in silence?"

"Shawn do you really think taking a case with the BAU is a good idea?" Gus asked fearing not only for Shawn but for himself as well.

"What would make you say that?" Shawn inquired

"Oh I don't know," Gus started sarcastically, "maybe it's because it's their job to analyze people and that means that they can figure you out!"

"Stop being a gooy chocolate chip cookie. They won't figure it out, and if they do who cares?"

"I care Shawn it's a crime to defraud people. And not only that we cold be charged with interfering with police proceedings, and oh my god now we're interfering with a federal investigation! I'm too young to go to federal prison!" Gus started to hyperventilate.

"You aren't going to federal prison because they are not going to find out."

"And how do you know that Shawn?"

'Because they already know." Shawn thought. Although he'd never tell Gus. He hadn't even told his father that he'd once been involved with the FBI. His mother knew. She'd actually been surprised when she came into town to find him there. She'd been in on his fake death and when he saw her he pulled her to the side and made her promise not to tell anybody. He knew that the agents were just playing along with the psychic thing. 'Probably on Hotch's orders too.' He thought. "Look even if they already figured it out they seem fine with it. If it ain't broke don't fix it."

"Ok but the minute they start getting suspicious we back out are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Rossy turned his attention from driving for a moment to see a disturbing sight. Reid was sitting in the passenger seat staring at his fingers. "Reid"

"Yeah?"

"Are going to be ok?" Reid turned to him. He was happy that he hadn't asked the standard 'are you ok?' Because he was clearly not.

"Yeah, I'll be fine eventually." He paused, "But this is..."

"A shock?" Rossy finished his thought.

"Yeah. I...I thought he was gone. That's why it hit me so hard with Prentiss. I couldn't fathom losing another friend."

"I know but now we know he's alright and that's all that matters. We've just gotta keep a low profile while we're here. Hopefully we can solve this with out a press conference. We wouldn't want to put him on television next to us, that would draw too much attention."

"You're right." Reid looked out the window for a few minutes. "What are we going to tell Garcia? I mean if we communicate with her she'll hear him in the background."

"We'll have to cross the bridge when we get there."

A/N: sorry for slow updated! Finals are stressful! X(

not going to w update for about two to three weeks. again sorry but may grades come first. Thx for reading review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
By the time they got to the scene Shawn had been able to pull himself out of shock without too much questioning from Gus. He had to keep his cool and proceed as usual or everyone would get suspicious. They were used to his random breakouts and eccentricity if started acting too serious like he'd used to be when he was one the team it would draw up too many unanswerable questions. When he got into the house that had been the scene of the second family killing Reid and Rossy were already there. "Agents," they turned as they heard Shawn call on them. Reid noticed that he looked confidant, not worried like he was before.  
"Mr. Spencer," Rossy started but was cut off.  
"Please call me Shawn."  
"Alright Shawn, why don't you walk us thru the scene since you and Mr. Guster are more familiar with it?"  
"That is an excellent idea." Shawn walked the agents thru the scene describing what was there when they had originally been called to the scene two weeks ago. The set up was similar. The mother in the kitchen, the father at the table and the children in other rooms. When they were finished Shawn led them back into the living room. "I got the same vibes off this scene as the other two. The multiple perps, the initial trust, that obviously was wrong. You know people tend to put too much trust in the wrong people."  
"Shawn!" Gus warned  
"What?" Shawn asked innocently. They stared at each other having a silent conversation until Shawn gave in. "Fine," he conceded. The agents, had they not known Shawn, would not have known what to make of this. However they knew him well enough to know that he had been wordlessly arguing with his partner about how thick he should lay on the 'psychic' act and the level of his jokes. Just then his phone went off. Shawn took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He reluctantly answered, "Dad. Hi. Listen I'm on a case right now. No I never... I didn't say that... No I will not... The same case we've been on for the past three weeks... Yes she did... The BAU... No we will not... It's fine dad bye." Shawn ended the phone and returned his attention to the agents. "Sorry my that was my lovely father trying to convince to get off this case as he does every case."  
"Why would he do that?" Reid inquired.  
"Ya see he still thinks that I , and I quote, 'need to stop wasting my time and Gus's time, and get a real job'. Like I would want any job he deemed real. Probably some boring desk job. Who wants a job like that. As you've probably noticed by now I am not the type of person people would take seriously and such. Gus could you imagine me in a job where people needed to think I'm being serious all the time?"  
"You act serious? You haven't taken a single day in your life seriously since I've known you."  
"How long have you known him?" Rossy had known Shawn at work but he'd always been studious. He hadn't been humorless but he was never this much of a clown. He'd also been closed about himself and his past so no one on the team had known about his friends and life when he was a kid.  
"Since before elementary school." Gus answered. "And he still procrastinating when it comes to growing up."  
"Hey!" Shawn protested, "I've grown up plenty."  
"Says the man who couldn't keep a steady job"  
"I took all of those jobs purely for the experience. Once I'd had my fill I quit."  
"More like got fired."  
"Shut up man. We should meet everyone back at the station and we are stoping for wings and a smoothie."  
"You know that's right" Shawn and Gus left the scene leaving Rossy slightly amused and a bit perplexed and Reid down right confused.  
As Reid got into the car he spoke up, "If Shawn was like this as a kid like Mr. Guster says than why..."  
"Did he act the way he acted when he was with us?" Rossy finished for him.  
"Yeah."  
" I don't know but maybe we can figure that out after the case."

A/N: sorry for long update time finals are soooo annoying... Thx for reading please review. Please if you have amy ideas put them in ur review or pm me. I want to keep goin but I'm hitting a small first timer's writing block!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Reid and Rossi arrived back at the station they found that the rest of the team was already there waiting for them. Although Spencer and Guster weren't there yet probably stoping for smoothies and chicken wings. The agents made there way over to the group. Hotch was the first to address them.  
"How'd it go?"  
"It was pretty much the same as the other scene." Rossi noted, "Same MO with the positions of the bodies. It's like he's putting them like that on purpose."  
Just then Shawn barged in with his hand raised to his forehead and one eyebrow raised, "That's cause the bodies were moved after they were dead." He took his hand down and took a sip of the smoothie that he was holding in his other hand.  
"Shawn! Wait up man!" Gus came in behind him also holding a smoothie and a bucket-well half a bucket- of chicken wings.  
"Man what?" Shawn asked in a whiney way, " Why you gotta be all up on me like that?"  
"Dad alert." Gus said bluntly.  
"Dam...where and how long do I got?"  
"It's how long do I have Shawn. And he was pulling in when I got to the door so about thirty seconds give or take."  
Shawn sighed both internally and externally then turned to agents who were staring at the exchange between the friends. "Just saying sorry that you have to see what's about to go down." Just as he finished his sentence Henry Spencer stormed in to the station and looked around before spotting the group in the conference room.  
"Shawn!" Henry stormed toward the group. He stopped yelling as he got closer, " Shawn can I speak to you outside for a moment?"  
"I don't know can you?"  
"Shawn!"  
"Whatever you have to say, say it" Henry pulled Shawn from the room and closed the door aware the the agents could still see them thru the glass windows in the doors.  
"Shawn you don't know what your getting into with these guys I want you and Gus off this case right now!" Henry whisper screamed  
"Dad it's fine I know what I'm doing."  
"Do you Shawn?"  
"Yes!"  
"No you don't! These people analyze behavior for a living. You make one wrong move and your done. And guess what that move that screws you over is the one you didn't know you made. I always called them.."  
Shawn cut him off, "mind hackers I know. And I know how to handle this ok now go home." Shawn didn't wait for his response before walking back the ought the door. "Sorry 'bout that. Uh where were we?"  
Lassiter was the first to recover, " We were going over the scenes again before we so rudely interrupted by oh who was it? Oh that's right it was you who decided to host a three ring circus in the middle of a case."  
"Sorry Lassie but that was not a circus there was a serious lack a clowns and bears and snow cones."  
Carlton glared at him to which Shawn shot him an innocent smile.  
"What was that you said before?" Reid asked shocking everyone. He had been so engrossed in his map that everyone had been ignoring him and almost forgot that he was there.  
"Which part?" Shawn asked, "the part about the circus or.."  
"No the part where you said the bodies had been moved."  
"Oh that," Shawn said as if it was the most insignificant thing that he'd said in the last twenty minutes, "yeah killers stage the bodies after they kill them then they shot them and the victims bleed out so they're shot not long after they're dead."  
"And when were you planing on giving us this info?" Lassiter asked accusingly  
"Hey don't blame me I don't control when the great sprits decide to give me the information. I am a mere vessel bringing whatever wisdom they deem necessary." In reality Shawn had put I together on the way over. He'd deduced it from the fact that all three scenes were way too similar to be a coincidence. "These people are attacking less then perfect families and then staging them as perfect ones."  
"What do you mean by less than perfect families?" Arron inquired. The agents were all watching Shawn intently. They all had their theories but Shawn's actually made sense. Or at least it was the most plausible. They still wondered how he came up with the information but didn't question that he had probably seen something they missed, after all he'd been one of the best they'd had.  
"Dam it," Lassiter slammed his hand on the table causing everyone to jump a little.  
"What is it?" O'Hera was worried about her partner, he was acting, well not put of character but his outburst had been alarming.  
"Spencer's right all three sets of victims were families with bad histories or at least some bad luck." Carlton was reviewing the families backgrounds in his head. "Me and Mrs Johanson both had alcohol problems, Mr Smith had a record and Mrs Smith did a stint in drug rehab."  
Morgan jumped on the train, "What about the last family? There was nothing wrong in the Parker's history they were squeaky clean."  
Shawn flashed back to the crime scene trying to remember anything that might be helpful. Then it hit him, "They were getting a divorce," he said redrawing their attention. He pretended to wince in pain at a vision, really just remembering the mail that had been on the coffee table. There had been letters and documents form divorce lawyers, "It was getting ugly too. Custody battles draw out the worst in parents. Fighting, using the children as weapons."  
Emily finally put it together, " They're not punishing perfect families they're saving imperfect ones."  
Shawn clapped his hands and jumped back in, "Not only that, the parents were wounded more. Like they punished the parents and then saved the children."  
"But then why kill the children?" Rossi pointed out.  
JJ was the one to answer this, "They want to give the children a perfect family right? So if the parents are gone then the family isn't compleat and therefore not perfect."  
Hotch had everything he needed now, "Alright we have enough information for a profile now. We'll give it tomorrow it's getting late and we could all use some rest. Meet back here first thing in the morning." With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone left for the respective vehicles.

A/N: thx for reading! :) Almost done with finals so summer here I come! I have some new ideas and I'm not sure wether or not to use them in this or in sequel so I'll have to figure that out... well please review and thanks so much to all that read and enjoy. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Back at the hotel the agents all met in Morgans room. It wasn't planed but after they had all settled into their rooms Prentiss and Reid had both went to talk to Morgan and gradually they all came into his room. Reid had been the most upset by Shawn's sudden reappearance. "I just can't believe that he's here. It feels weird." Reid admitted to the rest o the team.  
"Yeah I know what you mean pretty boy," Morgan patted him on the back. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the sudden ring of his phone. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Garcia calling. He turned to Hotch before asking, "Hotch what do you want me to tell her?"  
Everyone watched as Hotch pondered this. Finally he said, "put it on speaker." Morgan complied immediately.  
"Hey baby girl," he said as he switched his phone to sneaker mode. "Listen before you say anything just know that your on speaker and the whole team's here." Morgan cut her off so she didn't say anything that would embarrass the both if them.  
"Aww so I don't have you all to myself?" Garcia asked in a fake disappointed tone.  
"Sorry mama but that's a no. So what do you need?"  
"Well I have gotten a call to my lair all day so I was getting worried that you forgot all about me."  
Morgan chuckled "You know I could never forget about you. Honestly we just haven't needed anything just yet."  
"Really?"  
"Yep" Morgan said popping the "p"  
"Hmm" Garcia droned seductively, "pop that p again"  
Hotch decided to cut in here, "Garcia we are all here right now"  
"Oh sorry sir"  
"Garcia listen I should tell you something. It pertains to this case only and you are not to tell anyone o this knowledge."  
"Sir what is it?" Garcia asked nervously. She don't like the apprehensive tone in Hotch's voice.  
"The rest of the team knows this so I feel it is unfair to keep this from you" Garcia cut him off she could tell he was stalling and Hotch never stalled  
"Sir please just tell me. Is everyone alright? None of you are hurt?"  
"We're fine Garcia. This pertains to someone that is no longer an agent." Hotch was still on the fence about telling Garcia but she needed to know. He was about to speak again when Garcia responded.  
"Sir is this about Shawn?" Hotch was just as surprised as the rest if the team when he heard Garcia ask about Shawn. How had she known she wasn't supposed to know. 'But she hasn't said what she knows yet so it's possible that she doesn't...' Hotch thought.  
"What do you know?"  
Garcia sighed, "I know that he's alive and is living in Santa Barbara where you guys are currently." The whole team stared at the phone in Morgans hand.  
"Garcia how do you know this?" Hotch sighed inwardly. He wouldn't need to break the news to her and have her upset but he was in shock that she had known about this. Then again no he wasn't shocked if anyone could find Shawn Garcia would have. Just then another question occurred to him and he added this quickly, "wait before you answer that what else do you know about him currently?"  
"I know that he has been all over the place job wise for the past five years never keeping a job for more then a few months. I know that he lives in an old laundry shop that went out but that he currently moved in with his girlfriend, a detective at the SBPD, whom he met in his current line of work as a psychic detective." Garcia paused, "I basically know everything about him since he was supposed to die. Ya know personal and non-personal"  
"Garcia how sod you know all of this? All of his information was kept confidential."  
"I know maybe because I found him and contacted him five years ago? I'm sorry he had already moved back to Santa Barbra and was using his real identity. I thought it was weird that his bank account had reactivated it self when he was dead so I did a little digging and I found him. We've kept in contact and I may have visited him last Christmas"  
"Don't apologize if anything I should be sorry to all of you. I was trying to keep Shawn safe at the time."  
Rossi spoke up "You don't have tone sorry. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we were mad at first but we understand why you did what you did."  
"Yeah" the rest of the team agreed one by one  
"What I still don't get," Emily said, "is how he moved from his secure location to here without raising alarm" at this the team turned to Hotch  
"I still don't know how that happened but we will figure that out later. For now it's fine. He's safe like this and that's all that matters."  
JJ spoke up "Your right and we should all get some sleep"  
There were mumbles of good night and see you in the morning before the phone was hung up and all went back to their respective rooms.

A/N: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been sick and unable to focus. My entire family has been passing around this virus and Im just greeting over it. I love reading the reviews that I've been getting So thank you all. I'm sorry but I don't do slash. I just wouldn't k ow how to write that. Update coming ASAP but I need opinions:

Should Shawn get kidnapped?

please vote yes or no. Ultimately I have final say but I would like to know what you guys like. Thanks for reading! Please review!

-rainshine777


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Shawn was sitting in the living room in Juliet's house. They had just gotten home. Juliet had went to go change for bed and Shawn was just thinking about the case. Juliet came into the room to find her boyfriend siting. Just siting. Not up an about and jumping around like normal an this worried her. "Shawn, are you alright?" She said sitting down next to him. This seemed to draw him out of his thoughts and back into reality.  
"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the case." Shawn had never been stumped for this long. He always managed to find something but he couldn't this time. Plus the new added pressure of his old BAU team being here was distracting him even more. But he couldn't tell Jules that. Shawn opened his mouth to talk but the house phone rang just then."and there's the phone."  
"I'll get it." Juliet said getting up and taking the phone off the side table. "Hello? Who is this?... Um sure he's right here," she took the phone down form her ear and held it out for Shawn, "It's for you. Someone named Penelope Garcia. Who is she?"  
Shawn took the phone. "She's just an old friend. Not someone I use to date if your wondering just a friend from a while ago when I lived in Virginia. An to your next question I lived there like five or six years ago." He put the phone to his ear wondering what this could be about. Garcia knew better than to call this number. "Hello?"  
"Shawn!"  
"Whoa. No need to shout my ear off I'm right here"  
"Sorry. It's just the team knows"  
Shawn sighed, "Garcia I know I've been here. They're helping with the case."  
"Listen I think you should talk to them. They"  
"Yeah that'll go over like a ton of bricks" Shawn cut her off, he moved into the next room and lowered his voice so not to draw attention from Juliet. He didn't want to have to answer unanswerable questions, "What would I say? Oh hey guys how are you? Oh and by the way I never died I've been living in Santa Barbra as a psychic while you all mourned me? I mean come on. Plus it's weird with here. I don't know. When I worked with you guys I kinda put up this whole serious front. If you ask anyone that knew me drone when I was a kid they'd say I was never serious enough. But when I became the big shot with the fancy badge I became super serious. Like boss man serious."  
"I know Shawn. I saw you last holiday season. You know I like the wild unpredictable Shawn better than the stuffy boring serious one." At this Shawn laughed  
"Alright. Tomorrow I'll talk to them."  
"Good this'll be great for them especially Reid he was the most broken up when you...left."  
"Yeah I was afraid of that." Shawn remembered Reid and him had been best friends. They had connected to each other because of their similarities. They both had divorced parents. Both had high IQs and eidetic memories. And they both had a wealth of knowledge of useless facts. They had been partners in crime. Not literal crime since they wee FBI agents but they were close. Like how Shawn was now with Gus. "It'll be ok though. I gotta go now talk to you some other time.  
"Ok bye" Shawn disconnected the call and walked back to Jules who was waiting.  
"Hey what did she want?"  
"Nothing much. Just to check in. We've kept in contact over the years."  
"Really? I've never heard of her before."  
"Yes you have you met her last Christmas."  
"Oh that was Penelope?"  
"Yeah. Remember? She was in town and we went out to lunch with her? I told you she was an old colleague of mine."  
"Yeah. I remember now she the one with the really bright clothing."  
"Yes." Shawn looked at the clock. "Hey it's late and we should get to bed."  
"Your right." Juliet got up and Shawn brought her into his embrace.  
"Come on."Shawn said and he led her to the bedroom. As soon as Juliet's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Shawn on the other hand stared at the ceiling thinking about the BAU team. His old team. People that he trusted with his life and they trusted him. Or at least they had. Shawn didn't know where he stood with them anymore. If he was still a friend in their eyes or I they didn't care anymore. Either way he'd find out tomorrow. He's figure out away to talk to each of them privately. Starting with Reid. He was the one that deserved an explanation the most. Then he go on to Morgan, then Emily, and Rossi. A thought occurred to him. He should talk to JJ as well. She was most likely playing dumb about his death and sudden reappearance. She probably didn't want to deal with the same thing she had gotten after Emily came back. Garcia had told him about that and he didn't want to make her go through that again if he could prevent it. Shawn thought about what he could tell them to make them understand. They would understand that it was something that had to be done right? His life was in danger at that point. He still was if he had the facts straight. The man who had almost ended his life was still alive. He was in federal prison with no hope of getting out ever but he was still alive and had ways and connections. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that they had thought him to be dead. That they, people he had thought to be family, had mourned his death. He would make up for the lost time. Someway or another he would.

A/N: I don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter. Sorry this one was so short. Thanks for all the reviews! This update came late (I was supposed to bout it up yesterday) because I was reading this book i got and couldn't put it down. Thanks for reading and happy forth (even tho it's the sixth) please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the team got the station the next morning the had Chief Vick gather all of the officers. They gave the profile in the same manner they always did. Hotch started and they gradually switched off, giving the floor to each other as they told the officers what to look for. When they were finally done the agents dismissed them.

Shawn had walked into the station the next morning with his goal in mind. He was going to talk to Spencer. He just needed the opportunity. He knew it would come too. 'Reid couldn't have changed so much in the last five years that he wasn't still addicted to caffeine. He would go for a coffee fix sooner or later'. He only half listened to the profile because it was just a confirmation of what he had thought. Lucky for Shawn it was sooner rather than later that Reid informed the team that he needed his coffee fix. As he left the station Shawn caught up with him.  
"Hey so you still have that addiction to coffee?"Shawn asked knowing that he was completely giving up his cover.  
Reid was at a loss. He didn't know how to respond to this. Finally he slammed out "I...I have no idea what your talking about."  
"Oh Spencer you've grown worse at lying over the years of my absence."  
"Mr. Spencer I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" Reid denied. Hotch had told him to indulge Shawn's antics but he knew that this was out side Shawn's psychic act.  
"Really with the whole Mr. Spencer bit? Ok. Well come on if you don't want to talk here then we'll talk where you're more comfy. Lets go. I know this great coffee shop." Shawn walked forward and waited until Reid hesitantly followed. After a bit of walking Shawn tired to talk again. "I know Hotch told all of you about what's going on. You don't have to respond just listen." Reid was listening. He couldn't ignore Shawn even if he wanted to. "Im sorry that I left you guys that way. You didn't deserve that but after that case I was pretty beat up. I miss you all like crazy. Garcia's basically my little window into that world now." He paused, "Spencer I know you're upset but can you please forgive me? You still are one of the only other, forgive the use of the word, geniuses I've met and while Gus is smart he can't properly fill the role. Though he was never meant to really considering I knew him before the BAU so... Listen can you please say something cause this whole one-sided thing isn't working as well as I hoped. I'm running out of things to say and it's just getting awkward." By the time Shawn had finished his rant the pair had made their way to the coffee shop and to the front of the line, "Hold that thought." Shawn turned to the women behind the counter. "A medium house blend for my old friend here please."  
Reid broke his silence only to decline the coffee, "Shawn you don't have to buy my coffee."  
"Oh I'm not." He said without looking back at Reid and missing the quizzical look he was getting. "The answer to today's question is Princess Leia hid the stolen plans for the Death Star in R2-D2. I thank you for my friend's coffee fix." Shawn picked up the cup and held it out for Reid to take. Reid took the cup apprehensively. Shawn continued to talk, "Before you start that coffee please talk to me." The duo walked over to a table outside and sat.  
Reid fingered his cup. He knew there was no fighting it any longer. He made his decision. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."  
Shawn smiled. "I know buddy. I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't fair to you."  
"No. It wasn't but it was what was best for you, so I'll have to accept it."  
"Wow your taking this well. Pen told me you didn't do so good when Em came back from the dead." At Reid's look he added. "Pen found that I was using my own accounts against when I came here. She contacted me and we stayed in touch. She kept me updated on all things you guys. I made her swear not to tell you so don't be mad at her like you weren't JJ. Pretty please with a mountain o sugar on top?"  
Reid cracked a smile, "Only because you said please"  
"Sweet! I'm gonna call her now!" He said taking out his phone a pressing hr contact.  
"Oracle of technology. Speak and you shall be heard mortal." Garcia's cheery voice came through the speaker on Shawn's phone  
"This is the oracle of the west speaking. I have with me the wise one."  
"Oh yea you guys have talked it out!"  
"Yep we did. But I still have to talk to the others. I think I'll take JJ and Em together."  
"Oh sugar plum that might not be a good idea to take them together."  
"Why I'll just make sure to drag SP with me."  
Reid protested this idea, "why do I have to be there?"  
"Cause think about it. You were reluctant to break cover and acknowledge the past. The others will be worse. If they see that you've already dropped the act then they might drop it more easily."  
"He's got a point boy wonder."  
"Fine" Reid relented, "I'll go along with you."  
"Thanks. Oh and one more thing. The SBPD, Gus, and my father are not to know of my time in the FBI."  
"Already knew that hotshot" Garcia commented  
"Wait why?" Reid asked confused  
"Cause it would blow my psychic cover with the department, Gus would flip, and worst of all my dad would be right!"

A/N: so super sorry for extra long update time! I am really bad with that sort I thing! Please continue to review and enjoy! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out and sorry if this is a bit short for your likening. Shawn's talk with Emily and JJ will be next which yes I know contradicts the order stated in earlier chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
